


Little Red Candies

by sweetheart35



Series: Dreamscape [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lenalee is not pleased, Romance, The truth comes out!, and Tyki deserves everything that's coming to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: So when Tyki, instead of attacking her since he had sufficient backup in the form of three other Noah and she was the first to engage them and thus had no backup, thrust a bag of bright red hard candies at her, Lenalee thought she could be excused for not quite comprehending what was going on right away.





	Little Red Candies

When Lenalee and Tyki finally meet on the battlefield, she was rapidly approaching the end of her tether. Lavi and Bookman had been missing for weeks, most likely captured, Allen had run off from the Order, Kanda and Johnny had gone after him, the remaining Exorcists had been run ragged as a result of the loss of four Exorcists and those damnable dreams about the Noah hadn’t stopped.

Tyki, for his part, couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her hair had grown longer, brushing her shoulders now and her eyes flashed. There was a flush on her cheeks and sweat made strands of hair stick to her face. Her body was coiled tight, ready to spring and Tyki as thrilled to note her legs were as beautiful in real life as they were in her dreams. Not that he had any doubt Road was giving him unrealistic expectations, but it was always nice to see. She was  _ breathtaking _ .

So when Tyki, instead of attacking her since he had sufficient backup in the form of three other Noah and she was the first to engage them and thus had no backup, thrust a bag of bright red hard candies at her, Lenalee thought she could be excused for not quite comprehending what was going on right away.

“What.” It wasn’t a question and Lenalee took comfort in the fact she wasn’t the only confused. One Noah, who she thought might have been his brother, was frowning and looking between her and Tyki. The one with extra eyes in his head was blinking rapidly. The only one who  _ didn’t _ look confused was Road but Lenalee wasn’t sure Road ever got confused about anything so she didn’t count.

“For your brother,” Tyki clarified, shaking the bag when she didn’t take them right away. And now Lenalee recognized them as candies made only in China, Komui’s favorite, and  _ how did he know that? _ She’d told Dream Tyki but only because it was in her head, no one knew –

Road giggled. The one with extra eyes looked gobsmacked. Lenalee’s fingers twitched.

“You’ve been invading her dreams?” he blurted, sounding scandalized. “Road!”

Lenalee’s blood ran cold and humiliation and horror crashed over her in waves. She’d told Dream Tyki everything. It was supposed to have been harmless, she’d written it off as just her subconscious working through events and this entire time –

Lenalee wanted to be sick.

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Wisely,” Road said, waving a hand at him flippantly. He was looking at her sympathetically. Lenalee wanted to puke. “Tyki wanted to get to know her better.”

“Tyki, when I said you should find a wife, an Exorcist was not what I had in mind,” the maybe brother said and Lenalee’s eyes snapped towards him.

“Shut up, Sheryl,” Tyki said before Lenalee could open her mouth. Lenalee looked back at him and he was watching her with an unreadable expression that Lenalee didn’t know how to interpret and  _ where were the others? _

“I think they’re about a mile and a half behind you,” Wisely supplied helpfully.

“Ex _ cuse me? _ ” Lenalee demanded because what the  _ hell _ ?

“Wisely can read minds,” Road answered cheerfully. Before Lenalee could fully process this (and right now not even her  _ thoughts _ were private?) she tilted her head toward Tyki, successfully redirecting Lenalee back to the issue at hand. “Well?”

“Well what?” She snapped. Road seemed more amused than offended, luckily. Tyki, who had been waiting patiently for everyone else to finishing talking, finally spoke up.

“I was in China and I got these for your brother as a gift,” he said. “I’m hoping they’ll help smooth things over for when we finally mee –“ The rest of what he was about to say was lost as he went flying in a shower of bright red candies and crashed through the trees, leaving an impressive trail of destruction behind, when Lenalee snapped at the thought of Tyki Mikk anywhere  _ near _ her brother.

“Lenalee!” Lenalee whipped around to stare at Allen, who was gaping at her in disbelief, and Kanda, who wasn’t quite gaping but his mouth was hanging open just a bit.

“Allen! Kanda!” Lenalee cried, surprised, and started towards them, fully intent on squeezing the life out of them (or punch them for making her worry so much, she hadn’t quite decided) before she stopped. “No. Wait here. Neither of you go anywhere.” And then she was following the trail Tyki had left behind. Sheryl made to go after them, intending to help his brother, when Road stopped him.

“Let her go,” she said. “Tyki had six months to tell her she wasn’t just dreaming. He deserves it.”

“You’re next, Road!” Lenalee screamed over her shoulder as she flew after Tyki, who had crashed into a cliffside and was looking far too in love for someone who had just made a human shaped impression in solid rock. As she approached, he wisely dropped out of the way and out of sight behind the trees.

“Ah,” Road said, looking faintly concerned. “Well.”

“What did you  _ do _ ?!” Allen sounded torn between astonishment and glee, because any day Lenalee was angry at someone besides him was a good day. Kanda didn’t say anything, but if the way his eyebrows were climbing his forehead were any indication, he echoed Allen’s sentiment. Another shriek of rage echoed through the valley, followed by a more masculine bellow and what could’ve been a cliff collapsing or an explosion. Allen wasn’t sure. The trees were blocking their view.

“Oh,” Road said cheerfully. “Just a bit of matchmaking!”


End file.
